musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Exo from Exoplanet: The Lost Planet
| end_date = | number_of_legs = 8 | number_of_shows = 3 in South Korea 2 in Hong Kong 10 in China 2 in Taiwan 1 in Singapore 1 in Indonesia 2 in Thailand 9 in Japan 30 in total | URL = | last_tour = | this_tour = | next_tour = | Misc = }} EXO from Exoplanet: The Lost Planet (stylized as EXO FROM. EXOPLANET #1 - THE LOST PLANET), simply known as The Lost Planet Tour, is the debut concert tour by South Korean-Chinese boy band, EXO. The tour is set to visit arenas and stadiums throughout Asia from 2014 to 2015. It kicked off with three shows in Seoul, South Korea from May 23 to 25, 2014 at the Olympic Gymnastics Arena.EXO to Launch Grand Scale Comeback Show in China - Yahoo Entertainment SingaporeEXO Adds One More Day of Concert To Satisfy Fans' Demands : News : KpopStarz The tour was officially announced in April 2014, which was followed by the release of EXO's second EP Overdose in May 2014.EXO First Solo concert - THE LOST PLANET Background The tour was officially announced by the band on April 6, 2014, when they two dates for the tour's first concert in Seoul at the Olympic Gymnastics Arena. On April 15, their agency S.M. Entertainment teased the tour with a video uploaded to their official YouTube account. On April 16, ticket sales for Exo's first Seoul concert on May 24 and 25 were opened at 8PM (KST) through online market Gmarket. Concerts The band kicked off the series of concerts in Seoul on May 23 to 25. Exo is also scheduled to perform in Hong Kong on June 1 and 2, China and Japan on various dates, Taiwan on July 11 and 12, Singapore on August 23, Indonesia on September 6, and Thailand on September. In November and December, EXO will perform 3 times in each 3 perfectures in Japan (Fukuoka, Tokyo and Osaka). Set list *Moonlight *Chanyeol's Solo *Angel *Black Pearl *Chen's Solo *Sorry Sorry+Dream Girl+Ring Ding Dong+Genie+Gee" *XOXO *Sehun's Solo *Love, Love, Love *Thunder *D.O.'s Solo *My Lady *Baekhyun's Solo *Baby Don't Cry *Machine *Xiumin's Solo *3.6.5 *History *Luhan's Solo *Suho's Solo *Peter Pan *Tao's Solo *Heart Attack *Kai's Solo *Overdose Encore *History *Wolf *Growl *Lucky }} Tour dates CD | Recorded = 2014 | Genre = K-pop, Mandopop | Length = | Label = S.M. Entertainment | Director = | Producer = | Reviews = | Chronology = | Last album = Overdose (EP) (2014) | This album = EXOLOGY Chapter 1: The Lost Planet (2014) | Next album = }} EXOLOGY Chapter 1: The Lost Planet is EXO's first live recorded album, released on December 22, 2014. This album contains two CDs with 36 tracks of both live recordings and studio versions of songs from the Exo from Exoplanet: The Lost Planet setlist. Notes *Luhan was present for the tour, however, since his lawsuit with SM Entertainment in October, he has not been in any EXO activities/promotions since then. He had done a solo track like all of the other members but the track wasn't included on the album. All of his live recordings on this album have been replaced with his previous recorded voices in EXO album tracks, and his parts on all of the studio versions of the songs in this CD have been replaced by other members' recordings as well. *All of Kris' parts have been replaced by either Tao or Xiumin due to his lawsuit with SM Entertainment in May. References Category:2014 concert tours Category:Exo (band)